RinxLen
by saorie-chan
Summary: Bon excusez moi du titre pourrit mais j'en avais aucune idée T.T Je suis aussi nul pour les résumé donc débrouillez vous xD Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que c'est du Twincest et du Lemon donc voilà bonne lecture


/!\Cette One Shot comporte du Lemon et de l'inceste

Rin était dans sa chambre , allongé sur son lit en larme . Elle pensait à ce que Len avait dit . D'après lui elle était stupide , moche , n'avait aucun avenir et mériterait même de mourir . Comment lui , son propre frère , son jumeau , avait- il pût dire ça ?

Perdu dans ses pensées , elle n'entendit pas sa porte s'ouvrir un et un jeune homme entrer dans sa chambre :

- R...Rin? Demanda l'intrus .

Elle sursaute à l'énonciation de son prénom et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme . Quand elle croisa son regard elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et se renfrogna:

-Len ! Va t'en ! Sors d'ici de suite !

Il baissa la tête et se retourna .

- Très bien , si c'est ce que tu veux … dit-il d'une voix triste .

Elle se redressa pour se retrouver en position assise et l'observa s'éloigner lentement jusqu'à se stopper dans l'encadrure de la porte. Il se tourna vers sa sœur , ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais finalement soupira et sortit de la chambre. Rin baissa la tête et lassa couler quelques larmes . Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il y a encore quelques heures ils rigolaient ensemble .

Elle se rallongea et s'endormit quelques minutes après , épuisé par toutes ses larmes versés.

Elle se réveilla en pleine nuit et jeta d'abord un regard à son réveil qui indiquait trois heures , avant de se retourner et d'apercevoir une tignasse blonde endormit à ses côtés. Elle soupira er le secoua histoire de le réveiller. Mais cette action eu juste pour effet de lui soutirer un grognement avant qu'il ne se retourne pour finalement se retrouver dos à elle .

-Len ! Reveille toi ! Cria-t-elle .

Il se réveilla en sursaut et l'observa quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle était la cause de son réveil brutal .

- Je t'ai dis de t'en aller tout à l'heure il me semble ! Continua-t-elle de crier

Il l'observa lui crier dessus ne comprenant que la moitié de ses mots tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'à cet instant , où elle lui hurlait des choses qu'il n'entendait qu'à moitié , il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de l'embrasser .

-... tu es un abrutit ! Un ecerve …

Rin se stoppa dans ses insultes , son frère venait de la mettre sur le dos , lui assis à califourchon au-dessus d'elle , tenant fermement ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

-La ferme Rin ! Je comprends rien de ce que tu dis depuis tout à l'heure .

Rin avait ouvert de grands yeux sous la surprise et n'arrivait maintenant plus à sortir un mot de sa bouche .

Len relacha les poignets de sa jumelle et passa ses mains dans les siennes , entrelacant leurs doigts . Les joues de Rin prirent une jolie teinte rosée , qui donna encore plus envie à Len de l'embrasser . Il se rapprocha alors lentement d'elle et posa son front contre celui de sa sœur qui commenca à se débattre .

-L ...Len tu fais quoi là ? S'exclama-t-elle en bafouillant .

Le jeune garçon lacha une des mains de Rin , pour poser la sienne contre sa bouche .

-Je t'ai dis de te taire , je comprends rien de ce que tu dis .

A ces mot il sortit sa main de la bouche de sa sœur et l'embrassa fougueusement . Rin ouvris de grand yeux , surprise par le geste de son frère , et la teine rosée de ses joues passa vite au rouge vif lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de son double venir caresser ses lèvres. Elle resista quelques instants , avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres , cédant le passage à son frère. Ce dernier passa sa langue dans la bouche de sa jumelle et commenca à jouer avec la sienne. Rin ferma les yeux , profitant un maximum du baiser que lui offrait son frère .

Au bout de quelques minutes Len rompit le baiser à bout de souffle . Il la regarda , elle avait gardée les yeux fermés , rouge de honte . Il sourit et posa sa main libre sur la joue de Rin , la caressant du bout des doigts , elle ouvrit les yeux précipitement et regarda Len de longues minutes avant de lui dire :

-Je croyais que …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Len s'emparait de ses lèvres de nouveau. Cette fois-ci elle ne se laissa pas faire et essaya de le rpousser mais en vain . La panique s'empara alors d'elle , et si leurs parents entraient et qu'ils les voyaient ainsi ? N'était-ce pas interdit d'embrasser son propre frère ?

Alors qu'elle se posait toutes ces questions , elle sentit la main de Len glisser sous son t-shirt et venir carresser son seins droit par-dessus son soutient-gorge . Elle se raidit alors brusquement et devint encore plus rouge. Si embrasser son frère était mal , alors il était logique que tripoter sa sœur n'était pas bien conseillée . Mais Rin avait beau le savoir et penser très fort qu'il fallait qu'elle le repousse, elle appréciait énormément les baiseres et les caresses de son jumeau. Alors qu'elle venait de comprendre qu'elle n'arriverait pas à repousser Len , ce-dernier passa sa main sous son soutient-gorge et commenca à jouer avec le téton de sa sœur , qui gémis contre les lèvres de son double. Len sourit et rompit le baiser avec Rin , pour pouvoir la regarder , quand il vit à quelle point elle était gênée il ne put réprimer un petit rire . Il la trouvait magnifique comme ça , il décida donc de lui enlever son haut . Pour ceci il entoura le haut du dos de Rin de son bras droit et la releva un peu pour la mettre dans une position semi-assise et lui enlever son t-shirt de la main gauche . Puis Len commenca à la rallonger en faisant lentement glisser son bras , pendant qu'il executait cette action il dégraffa son soutient-gorge et lui retira lentement . Rin eu pour réflexe de cacher ses seins de ses mains , ce qui fit rire Len . Elle eut alors une moue boudeuse :

- Pourquoi tu rigole ? Y'a rien de drôle !

A ces mots Len rigola encore plus :

-C'est tes réactions qui me font rire .

Il prit alors les mains de Rin et les décalla de ses seins .

-Laisse moi voir ton corps j'en rêve depuis tellement longtemps.

Rin ouvris de grands yeux , surprise et gênée. Comment ça « j'en rêve depuis tellement longtemps » ? Cela voudrait dire que Len voulait … ? Non impossible ! Elle se dépêcha de chasser cette horrible idée de sa tête. A ce moment-là , les lèvres de Len se rapprochèrent du téton gauche de Rin jusqu'à se poser dessus et commencer à l'embrasser , tandis qu'une de ses mains s'occupait de pincer et de tordre doucement le téton droit , à ces geste Rin gémis fortement.

- Mmmhhh … aaah … oui … Len !

Ce dernier voulant tester de nouvelles choses commenca à mordiller et à lécher le tétons de sa jumelle , ce qui eu pour effet de la faire gémir encore plus .

Au bout de quelques minutes , Len passa sa main inactive sous le short de Rin et , et se mit à caresser son intimité par dessus sa culotte qui était déjà bien humide . Rin gémis légerement au contact de sa main . Le jeune garçon , passa un doigt sous la culotte de sa jumelle et effleura son clitoris , ce qui provoqua une vague de plaisir et de gémissement chez cette dernière . Il continua et ses caresses se firent de plus en plus insistantes , les gémissements de Rin aussi . Len , devenu trop exité , se débarassa de ses vêtement et finit d'enlever ceux de sa sœur . Les deux se retrouvaient maintenant nus , Len au-dessus de Rin . Le jeune blond embrassa sa sœur du baiser le plus passionnée qu'il put et en même temps entra un doigt en elle ce qui la fit se cambrer . Len sourit à ce mouvement , il aimait l'effet qu'il faisait à sa sœur et ne s'en cacher absolument pas . Il pensait à tout ce qu'il allait faire à Rin , lorsqu'il sentit un retournement de situation . En effet il se retrouvait maintenant sur le dos , Rin à quattre pattes au-dessus de lui , le regardant d'un air pervers . Elle commenca d'abord à lécher et à mordiller les tétons de son jumeau qui réagit très peu , elle décida donc d'embrasser des tétons de Len jusqu'à son bas-ventre . Il gémit légerement . Rin sourit , attrapa le pénis de son frère à la base et commenca à en lécher l'extremité . Len soupira de plaisir à plusieurs reprises et de plus en plus fort , la blonde mit sa main devant la bouche de son jumeau .

-Chuuuut Len , imagine que papa et maman nous entendent.

Len sourit , alors comme ça Rin avait peur , c'était encore plus amusant qu'il ne le pensait . Il renversa sa jumelle , pour la mettre sur le dos et se placa au-dessus d'elle de manière à ce que leurs entre-jambes se touchent , Rin gémis et tourna sa tête , il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes , entrelacant leurs doigts et commenca à la pénétrer doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal . Rin se mordit les lèvres à cause de la douleur , douleur qui fut bien vite remplacer par le plaisir . Lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus la souffrance elle poussa un petit gémissement , signe que son jumeau pouvait commencer les vas-et-viens . Il ne se fit pas prier et commenca à bouger le bassin , ce mouvement fut bientôt imité par sa sœur . Ce mouvement répétés les menèrent alors bientôt tout vers l'orgasme et ils crièrent le nom l'un de l'autre au même moment …

Une demi-heure plus tard , Rin avait enfin repris son souffle , elle se tourna alors vers Len et lui demanda :

-L... Len , tu m'aime ?

Il sourit et l'embrassa

-Bien sûr que oui !

-Mais pourquoi tu as dis ces choses horribles sur moi à Kaito tout à l'heure ?

Len fit une moue boudeuse avant de lui répondre ,

-Il est amoureux de toi ! J'étais jaloux !

Rin rigola , Len jaloux ? C'était vraiment trop mignon ! Elle l'embrassa et se colla contre lui

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon Lenny tu es le seul que j'aime ! Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Len rougis et voulut lui répondre mais il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormit . Il l'embrassa alors sur le front avant de s'endormir à son tour .

Voilà , j'attends vos critiques positive et négatives , sauf si c'est pour me dire que la fin est baclée je le sais xD mais j'ai du écrire la fin avec un stylo qui avait presque plus d'encre et ça me stressait donc j'ai baclé ! Honte à moi ! =.=


End file.
